Demon Mutate Saga: Stormy Waters
by StellaMagic
Summary: Stacey has the power of Bai Tsa, and she is using it to commit robberies and get revenge on those who crossed her. The J-teens have to stop her before she decides to give Muir early parole. In the b-story, Ice and his sister find out their mom is dating Xiao Fung, making Stacey very stormy toward her mom.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Robbery by Water**

At the mall in the Pacific Heights District, it has closed up for the night. A guard is making his rounds as he strolls through the dark hallway with his flashlight and dugong, making sure there aren't any intruders bent on stealing. Suddenly, he sees a shadow of some kind in a Lacy's department store. He gets out his walkie-talkie to alert other guards.

"This is Carl to Surveillance," the guard called, "Spotted someone inside Lacy's doing "late night shopping". Proceeding to suspect. Over."

"Be careful, Carl," someone on the radio says, "No telling if he's armed and dangerous."

"Roger."

The guard slowly walks to the store and hides behind a rack of women's dresses. He peeks to look at the thief. He is shocked to see it as a blue, snake-like monster with webbed claws and a tail fin from behind. The monster grabs some pieces of jewelry and a nice, magenta dress from the casual wear section.

"Freeze, Freak!" Carl commands as he points a taser gun at it.

The creature angrily growls when it turns and reveals its human face and tentacle hair. The guard screams and gets back on his radio.

"I need back-up!" he called on the radio before the monster tail whips it from his hand.

The creature slithers fast while holding the goods. It turns itself and the stuff into water and phases under the door, escaping, leaving a water trail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Tori's Date**

That very same evening, Drago, Colleen, and Ice are playing video games at Ice's home.

"You're goin' down, D-Dude!" he excitedly bragged.

"Not if I get enough points for an extra life!" Drago bragged back.

"Where's Stacey tonight?" Colleen asks.

"Said somethin' about late night shopping, but who cares?" Ice said.

Then, Tori come down wearing a nice blue dress and diamond earrings.

"Sorry to intrude, Kids," Tori said, "I thought my date arrived."

"Date?!" all three said with wonder.

"You've finally gone back in the dating game!" Ice proudly said while high-fiving Drago.

"So, Tori, who's the lucky man?" Colleen asks while teasing.

Suddenly, there was a ring at the door. Tori open the door, revealing a human Xiao Fung to be her date.

"Xiao Fung?!" all three shouted with shock.

"Hi, Kids," Xiao Fung greeted.

"You and Drago's uncle hooked up? Since when?" Ice asks with surprise.

"Ever since the ski trip when you and your sister were kidnapped," Tori explained, "He comforted me when I was worried about, so we connected."

"That's unexpected," Colleen says to Drago.

"Just don't tell Stacey yet," Tori asks them, "If she finds out I'm dating again, she'll be a lot more upset than usual."

"Tch. Being upset is an understatement with Stace, Mom," Ice said.

"Anyway, I'll be home at ten, Iggy, and I expect you to be in bed by then."

"Yes, Mom."

Tori leaves with Xiao Fung for their date.

"I'm impressed with you, Ice," Drago complimented, "Most kids would take it pretty hard when their single parents date again."

"Moms have a right to as much happiness as they want," Ice stated, "Same goes with my mom. Besides, your unc is way better than my dad. At least he makes time for his fam."

Then, Stacey comes in with a bag of stuff.

"Where've you been, Brat?" Drago growls.

"None of your business!" Stacey yells, "Where's mom?"

"She…has something to take care of in her Laundromat," Ice lies.

"Is it finally going out of business?"

"STACEY!" Colleen yells while crossing her arms.

"I don't have time for you losers. I'm going to my room."

She walks upstairs to her room while the trio looks at her with disdain. When Stacey gets into her room, she dumps what in the bag on her bed: the jewels and dress that were stolen from the mall.

"By tomorrow, I'll be the Penthouse Princess of San Francisco once again," she says to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Drago Opens his Mouth**

The next day at school, Stacey is showing off her new (stolen) dress and jewels in front of some of the students as they look with awe.

"Wow! Stacey you look wonderful," one girl said.

"I know," she gloats, "You are welcome to gaze at my lovely gown."

Drago couldn't help but look at how pathetic she is.

"Tch. It's just a fancy piece of rags," he says cynically, "No doubt that dress is just another product of a sweat shop where people toil to stitch that dress with little pay."

Stacey got angry with what he said.

Later in the cafeteria, Drago is talking to the rest of the team when Stacey passes by him and pours grape juice on his shirt, making Drago jump up to look at his shirt.

"My shirt!" Drago yells.

"Serves you right for insulting my new dress!" Stacey scoffed.

Drago angrily gets up and grits his teeth. She grabs Stacey by her right.

"I have had it with your nasty attitude, Stacey!" he yells at her, "I'm especially sick of how you treat your mom! She had to put up with five years of your mean girl attitude, and all you did is embarrass her and treat her like she's the bad parent! It's your dad who's the bad parent for always giving you gifts! Your spoiled behavior and your brother being neglected by that jerk is the reason why your mom wanted to leave him in the first place! In a way, the divorce was your fault!"

Stacey's anger begins to build up, and then she squeals as she walks out of the library. Colleen gives Drago the "that's too far" stare, making him nervous.

Later, after gym, Drago and the boys are getting ready to shower while they talk about what Drago said to Stacey.

"Drago, what were you thinking telling Stacey her parents' break-up was her fault?" Cody lectures, "That's the last thing you should say to a divorced kid."

"Hey! That brat has done nothing but complain about how her mom has ruined her life like she ruined my shirt," Drago excused himself; "She doesn't know how lucky she is to have Tori as her mom."

"Took the words right out of y mouth, D," Ice said.

"Still, it was going too far, and who knows what Stacey will do to get back at you," Hsi Wu stated.

Suddenly, the shower faucets turn on by themselves and hot water begin to fill the place with steam, shocking the boys.

"What's going on?" Drago asks with worry.

Then, she sees his magic compass glowing and pointing to the trigram of water and the door.

"The one with Bai Tsa's powers must be doing this!" Hsi Wu yelled as they cough.

"We gotta get out or we're cooked!" Drago said as he tried to open the door, "The door's stuck! Someone locked us in!"

Outside, the door is jammed by a broomstick against the door as Stacey watches while smiling deviously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Caught Dating**

Drago and the boys are struggling to get out as the steam in the locker room got worse and they sweat up a storm.

"Help!" Drago yells

"Someone help us!" Hsi Wu loudly pleaded.

Luckily, Principal Ramsey is walking when he hears the cries for help and sees the broom on the door. He runs over and takes the broom away from the door, causing the boys to fall looking pruned and red.

"Are you boys okay?!" Principal Ramsey said with concern.

"We're fine," Drago coughed, "but someone turned on the hot water. We nearly got cooked."

"I'll have the pipes checked for sabotage right away," Mr. Ramsey said as he ran to his office.

After school, the J-Teens met at the field to talk about what happened.

"Someone with the power of water had to use the pipes to try and turn us into steamed vegetables," Ice said, "but the question is why?"

"Well that steam treatment serves you right for what you said to Stacey during lunch, Drago," Colleen lectured.

"Colleen, who's side are you on?" Drago asks.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Drago. If she tells her mom what you said, it could ruin your Uncle Xiao Fung's chances with dating her."

What the teens don't know is that is that Stacey is overhearing everything they are saying and she is shocked and angry to here that her mom is dating someone other than her dad.

"My mom is dating that loser Drago's uncle?!" she angrily shouts and screams.

That night, her mom Tori has just come home from work and sees Stacey angrily looking at her while sitting in the living room.

"Stacey, what are you doing up?" Tori asks.

"I overheard Iggy talking to his friends about your date with Drago's uncle," Stacey angrily states, "Is it true?!"

"Sweetie, Xiao Fung is a nice guy, and we are just dating right now. Besides, your father and I have been divorced for five years. "

"You two would have gotten back together if you weren't so stubborn!"

"Look who's talking. Stacey, your father has lied about a lot of thing to me, and I'm not going back to a marriage of dishonesty."

"You should talk honest! When I asked why the divorce happened, you never answered me. Why? Because you don't want to be blamed!"

"Stacey, you're being unreasonable! Xiao Fung has been good to me ever since you got kidnapped during that ski trip."

"So it's okay for you to see someone I wouldn't like, but not okay if it was vice versa?"

"Mikey is different! His idea of dealing with divorce is hurting kids just to make his dad suffer! He was a bad influence!"

"He was also the only kid who ever understood how much divorce hurts! Now you'll remarry and replace me the way Mr. Collins did with Mikey.

"I would never replace or hurt you!"

"You already have the hurt part down! You took me away from dad and my penthouse home; you won't buy me anything to make me feel better; and you keep me away from the only friends I have because you love Iggy more than me! It's your fault the divorce happened because you wanted! It's your entire fault!"

Stacey runs upstairs to her room and slams the door as Tori looks at her with sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Secret Revealed**

The next day at Tori's Laundromat, she is having lunch while contemplating what Stacey said last night. Then, Colleen comes into the place with her mom, Drago, Neeta and Ice, who are very concern about her.

"Hey, Tori," Colleen greeted, "Ice told us about the latest argument you had with Stacey. We're sorry for letting her hear us. Are you okay?"

"No," Stacey said as she swallowed her sandwich, "It seems like all we ever do together is fight. I just feel like a horrible mother to her. Iggy and I are happy with our new lives while she is miserable being pulled out of the only home she had ever known."

"Tori, you know as well as we do why she had to be pulled away from her dad," Neeta reminded her, "He runs a smuggling business and you never want your kids to have that kind of life. Stacey needs to learn that life is full of changes even the bad kind."

"Neeta's right," Katie agreed, "I think it's time you and your ex tell her the truth about why the divorce happened."

"I'll give him a call and see when he can come."

"Speaking of truth, could you tell us where Stacey is now?" Colleen asks as she holds Drago by the ear, "Drago owes her an apology."

"Apology? For what?"

"Stacey stained his shirt yesterday, so he lost his temper and told her off, saying her spoiled behavior is the reason you and Mr. Valmont broke up."

"You WHAT?!" All the moms yell.

"It was a slip of the tongue!" he says in panic, "I swear!"

"That excuse is not gonna get you off the hook until you apologize to her," Colleen reprimanded.

Then, she gets a call from on her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Colleen, it's Black," Captain Black responds, "We need you at Section 13 pronto."

The teens arrive at Section 13 and meet Captain Black in the Briefing Room.

"Last night, there was a robbery at the Jacy's department store in the mall," Capt. Black briefed them, "Witnesses describe a creature matching Bai Tsa's description except with a human face making off with a set of jewelry and a designer dress."

"Gotta be our last Demon Mutate," Colleen said, "but why would she be so small time with robberies?"

Captain Black shows a picture on screen of the items stolen, including the dress Stacey wore today, shocking the team.

"That looks like the stuff Stacey wore yesterday!" Colleen gasps.

"And that incident at the boys' locker room happened after I yelled at her in cafeteria!" Drago said.

"You don't think…?" Cody said with wonder

"I better get home to make sure," Ice said as he runs back home.

Ice makes it back home. He sees his sister in his room and points his compass at her. It glows and points both to her and to the trigram of water.

"Oh no," he whispers to himself, "She must have kept her power under check all this time."

At that time Stacey is on the phone with someone.

"I'll Muir free in no time," Stacey says on her phone, "First I have to scare off my mom's new boyfriend, and then I have personal business with someone who cost me a whole summer."

Ice realizes who she means.

"She's gonna go after Colleen for somethin' I did," Ice gasped, "I gotta warn her and Mom."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Tidal Wave of Trouble**

At that same time, her mom is calling Valmont to talk to him about Stacey. What she doesn't know is that Valmont has been transferred to a hotel in San Francisco. He is in his new apartment unpacking when his cell phone rings. He picks it up to answer.

"Hello?" Reggie said on the phone.

"Reggie, it's me," Tori said on the phone.

"Tori? Is something wrong?" Reggie asks while surprised.

"No. Stacey is getting worse with her behavior. She still blames me for the divorce. She's also upset because I told her to stay away from her friends, including Mikey."

"It's nice to know you're preventing her from seeing those delinquents. You're in luck. I got promoted to head concierge and have been transferred back to San Francisco."

"That's good news because I think it's time we tell Stacey the reason why we divorced. I want her to see why I pulled her away from the rich life."

"I understand, Tori. It's time I take the blame for something that is my fault. Seeing anyone?"

"How did you know?"

"If Stacey's behavior got worse, it has to be for a good reason. Plus, I saw you and Xiao Fung together at the ski resort."

"I'm sorry, Reggie, but it's time I move one with my own life."

"I understand. The divorce was my fault anyway. If I had spent less time treasure smuggling and more time being a father to Iggy and Stacey, it would never have happened."

"What hotel are you in?"

Moments later, Tori picks up Valmont from his apartment. They are both driving through Fisherman's Wharf while being watched by a demon-mutated Stacey.

"Now to give my mom the water treatment she deserves," she deviously mumbles to herself.

Stacey begins waving her hands and began controlling the water at the docks. She is forming a wave, making it bigger and bigger. Tori's car suddenly stopped. She turns the ignition key to start the car again, but it wouldn't start.

"Darn! The battery must be dead!" Tori growls with frustration.

Reggie suddenly sees the huge tidal wave coming at them.

"Tori, forget the car! We have to get out!" Reggie shouted as he pulls her out of the car and runs.

The wave falls onto the car, wetting and denting it.

"I've ruined Mom's day," Stacey says proudly to herself, "Now to take care of Drago and Colleen, and then I'll free Muir."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Parents Know**

Tori and Reggie finally made it back to the townhouse after taking the bus. The car is already in the shop getting fixed.

"I can't believe that wave would be powerful enough to dent my car," she said while scratching her head.

"The important thing is we made it back in one piece," Reggie said.

Then, Xiao Fung runs up.

"Tori, I was at the docks when I saw what happened to your car," he said while catching his breath, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but my car is gonna be in the shop awhile," she said, "I brought her father to talk to her. It's time we tell Stacey why the divorce happened."

"It…might not be a good time for her."

"I know she's upset, but she has a right to know."

The three went inside the townhouse and went up into Stacey's room, noticing she's not in.

"Stacey must be out somewhere," Reggie said, "I'll just wait here until she gets back."

"I'll be downstairs waiting for her," Tori says

Suddenly, Reggie and Xiao Fung found something blinging underneath her closet door.

"What's that in Stacey's closet?" Reggie asks himself.

Curious, he goes to her closet and opens the door. He and Xiao Fung gasp when they saw what is in her closet: stolen jewelry.

"Where did all this jewelry come from?!" Reggie shouts.

"I think you and I need to have a chat Valmont," Xiao Fung said.

Xiao Fung tells Valmont of Muir and the Demon Mutates, infuriating Valmont after hearing that his daughter is used in an experiment with demon DNA.

"I can't believe that Muir would use my princess as a guinea pig for a ghastly experiment with demons!" he yelled while pulling his hair, "Now she's following in my footsteps and using her power to steal!"

"We need your help to reason with her," Xiao Fung pleads, "The longer and angrier she gets, the closer she becomes a demon, "She'll go after people she has a grudge against."

What they don't know is that Tori overheard their conversation and now knows the truth about Stacey.

"If she's going after someone, it'll be Drago and Colleen," Tori whispers to herself and she runs out of the townhouse to find her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Water Attacks**

Colleen and the Teens stop over at Uncle's Rare Finds as he prepares the Chi-O-Matic.

"I hope you can get the Chi-O-Matic ready," Colleen says with worry, "Stacey may go after people who wronged her, including me after the hazing incident."

"Right away, Colleen," Uncle said as he puts the finishing touches on the Chi-O-Matic.

Tohru is just in the kitchen doing dishes when the sink turns on by itself. The water is overflowing more and more until it reaches the floor. This made Tohru bewildered, but he became even more shocked when the water came alive and transformed into Stacey.

"Where's the brat and her pet, Tubby?" she rudely asks.

Tohru tries to fight her with a broom, but Stacey turns into a puddle, causing Tohru to slip and fall onto Ice.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Colleen asks.

"It's Stacey! Run for it!" Tohru warns.

They were about to run when Stacey grabs Colleen by her left ankle with her tentacle hair and lifts her.

"What do you want, Stacey?!" she yells as she struggles.

"Revenge on you for costing me a whole summer after I hazed Chrissie!" she screams.

"Stacey, for the last time, I never told your mom or Chrissie's folks!"

"Well then who?!"

"I told Ma what happened, Brat!" Ice said as he got out from under Tohru, "That night after the incident, when I was emptying waste baskets, I saw the pic of Chrissie you took and realized what happened! I told Mom and she negotiated with her folks on the perfect punishment for ya!"

"You?! My own brother cost me a whole summer of fun?!"

"That's right, Sista'! And I'd do it again in a heartbeat!"

Stacey's hands turn into swords and she angrily tries to slice her brother, but he dodges her attack and runs outside to lure her from the shop. Drago tries to fire breathe on her, but she keeps regenerating herself. Stacey throws water at him, putting his fire out as he lies on the ground.

"Muir told me of your little secret, Drago," she sneers, "You have no defense against my water power, which makes getting rid of you for him all too easy!"

She turns her right arm into a sword and was about to strike when she feels a sudden jerk at her tail. She sees her mom pulling it.

"Stacey, stop this!" she shouts.

"I'm through listening to you, Mom!" she yells as she swings her mom off, "You took everything away just because you love Iggy more than me!"

"That is not true! I loved both of you! I took you with me to give you a life free of expensive stuff and being spoiled all the time."

Stacey grabs her mom and uses her as a hostage against the arriving Teens.

"Nobody moves or I'll hurt her," she threatens.

"But she's your mom!" Colleen shouts with reason.

"And a lousy one at that!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: A Father's Betrayal**

The J-Teens are keeping still so that Stacey won't hurt Tori.

"Stacey, don't ruin your whole life over this," Cody tries to reason.

"My life was ruined when my mom wanted a divorce!" she screams, "Thanks to Muir, my life will go back to the way it is. I'll have everything I lost back."

"Even if you had to hurt mom and steal from others to do that?!" Ice interrogates.

"Whatever it takes!"

Drago blows his fire at her arm, causing her to drop Tori. Xiao Fung caught her in the nick of time.

"You stop this right now, Young Lady!" Reggie said as he appears.

"Daddy?" she looks with bewilderment.

"Xiao Fung filled me in on what's going. How you could you have made a deal with that lunatic Muir?!"

"Muir gave me a gift. With I can have the life of a penthouse princess again."

"And you think you can get it back by robbing stores?"

"Nothing is gonna stand in my way to becoming the Penthouse Princess of San Fran, even a traitor of a dad like you!" she said as she grabs him.

"How…am I a traitor?" Valmont asks as he struggles.

"You punished me like all the other adults! I thought those gifts you bring home to me meant you love, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Don't make me do this, Stacey!"

"What?! Finally pay attention to me!"

"I have her! Now!" he says on a wallkie-talkie.

Section 13 agents came out of nowhere and pointed special ice guns at Stacey, ready to subdue her.

"Stop her, but don't hurt her," Valmont commanded.

The agents try to shoot ice at her to literally freeze her in her tracks, but with Bai Tsa's powers she is too slippery. She escapes the agents and slithers away. Ice grabs her by the tail to hold her, but Stacey drags him as she slithers for it.

"I'm not lettin' go for anything, Sis!" he called out as she drags him through the alley and bumps him into the walls.

Stacey sees a metal fence ahead, turns into water, and goes through the fence, crashing his brother into it. The J-Teens and Valmont, while Ice is too dazed to give chase. Stacey escapes through the park and dives into a fountain, making her escape, much to their distraught and Valmont's despair.

Later that evening on Avalon, Shendu is comforting Valmont over his loss.

"I'm sorry about Stacey, Valmont," Shendu says.

"Don't. It's my fault," he admits, "If I've been a better father, this wouldn't have happened."

"I…better see if Grandpa has located her," Drago says nervously as he is about to leave through the door.

"Not so fast, Son," Shendu commanded, "You and I still have to have a talk about what you said to Stacey in the cafeteria the other day. Where you told her the divorce was her fault. The rest of you better go home to your families. We'll contact you when we find her. Right now, Drago and I have to have a chat. Alone! Now!"

Drago moans.

"Busted!' Hsi Wu says with concern.

"We still need his help in finding Stacey, so go easy on him," Colleen pleads.

The teens leave for home, while Drago faces the wrath of his father.


End file.
